The 10 Days of PDA
by Write-To-You
Summary: "You guys barely even touch each other in public!" Cisco cried. "How can you possibly be dating?" An odd look crossed his face. And then he grinned. "How about this: You kiss each other 10 times, 10 days in a row, in public, and I will believe that you are dating." Caitlin and Julian exchanged glances. This would be interesting.
1. The Dare

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's a new Snowbert story for all of you fans out there :)**

 **The summary pretty much says it all, but I'm hoping to have 10 or 11 (depending on if the first kiss is in this chapter) short chapters for this story.** ** _Yes_** **. They will be** ** _short_** **. Too bad.**

"I really don't see how you two can be dating." Cisco shook his head and looked Julian and Caitlin up and down. They exchanged nervous looks. He had taken their confession pretty well, having mostly guessed it beforehand, but now he just seemed to be in disbelief.

"Why is that, mate?" Julian asked hesitantly.

"You guys barely even touch each other in public!" Cisco cried. "How can you possibly be dating?" An odd look crossed his face. And then he grinned. "How about this: You kiss each other 10 times, 10 days in a row, in public, and I will believe that you are dating."

Caitlin and Julian exchanged glances. "Um..." Caitlin started.

"We accept." Julian cut her off. She sent him another looks. "Come on, don't say that you don't like it when I kiss you." Julian grinned, his ego getting the better of him. "You turn all red and flustered, so it must not be _so_ bad."

Cisco wrinkled his nose. "Dude. Ever heard of TMI?!"

"Right, yes, sorry." Julian had the grace to look embarrassed. He nodded at Cisco. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it, Caitlin rolling her eyes as she watched how serious they were being.

Just before Cisco vanished from the Cortex to leave the two "lovebirds" alone, he turned. "Now, I'm not just talking a kiss on a cheek, you do know that, right?" Julian exchanged a third glance with Caitlin, this one wary. "I'm talking full out kiss, on the mouth, and make it romantic."

"That's completely different then what I agreed to-" Julian protested.

"I'm altering the terms of our agreement." Cisco quoted in a deep voice. "Pray that I don't alter them any further." With a nod at the both of them, he spun dramatically out of the room, hair flapping behind him like a short cape.

Caitlin groaned. Loudly. "What did you get us into?"


	2. Kiss 1: Dance With Me

**Author's Note: I need ideas for all the kisses, folks! Please PM/Review (guests, too! I always love you guys' input, even if I can't respond to tell you that) me some ideas. I will make sure to give you credit before the chapter starts :)**

Caitlin and Julian were acting as romantic as possible, just to spite Cisco, it seemed. In reality, they were just relieved that they could be a couple around him, not having to hide their secret that it seemed everyone actually already knew about.

Even without his dare, Cisco was pretty sure that he would soon be convinced that they were actually, truly, really, _somehow_ dating, what with the lingering gazes, smiles, and brushing of hands.

Right now they were walking from STAR Labs to Jitters for a coffee break. It was a beautiful sunny day, and because warm weather always seemed to bring people to life, the downtown area was very well populated. Julian and Caitlin were holding hands, and Cisco was being the 3rd wheel and taking it very well.

They passed a performer on a street corner, playing and signing some song Caitlin didn't recognize, and Cisco tossed her a few coins. She smiled at him, "Thank you, sir."

"No problemo." Cisco grinned, noticing that she was a very attractive young woman. Caitlin rolled her eyes as he sauntered over. "May I request a song?"

"Sure." The woman waiting for his choice, folding her long fingers in her lap.

Cisco sent a glance at Julian and Caitlin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Memories of the dare rushed back with vengeance, and Julian bit back a groan. Caitlin nudged him. "Ok, Albert. Time to get your romantic on."

He winced, and gave Cisco a beaten look. Cisco smirked. "You know how to play A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton?"

"Of course." Now the pianist seemed to be flirting with Cisco, which was just unnerving. She started to play. "Makin' my way downtown/ Walkin' fast/ Faces pass/ and I'm home bound."

Julian bowed and extended a hand to Caitlin, the flow of traffic bending around them with a considerable number of curious looks. "Dr. Snow, would you care to dance?"

Caitlin _didn't_ particularly want to dance, not with all of these strangers (and Cisco) staring at them, but she couldn't say no to that face. "Sure, Julian. Let's dance."

He swept her into his arms, and grabbed on of her hands, placing the other on her waist. "If I could fall/ Into the sky/ Do you think time/ Would pass me by/ 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles/ If I could just see you/ Tonight."

The song ended with a flourish, and Julian gave her one final spin. Then he dipped her at the waist, her hands flying up to his neck for support. Their lips met, and the audience they had acquired burst into cheers and applause.

When the two of them came up for air, Cisco gave them a nod.

1 kiss down. 9 more to go.

 **Author's Note: I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH: PROMPT MEEEEEE!**


	3. Kiss 2: Genius

Scene of the crime, Julian crouched over a dead body, Caitlin talking with Barry, both of them watching him work.

Barry had taken the news of their togetherness with surprising ease. He smiled and gave both of them hugs, telling them he was _really_ happy for them. Caitlin walked into the Cortex a few days later to find him whispering excitedly to Iris. They broke off their conversation immediately once she entered, Barry looking like a guilty puppy caught doing something naughty.

"You can tell her about us. It's really fine." Caitlin said offhandedly.

Barry nodded a super speed. "Uhhh... yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I mean, I'm sure you wanted to tell her yourself-"

"Not particularly." Caitlin cut him off, smiling. "No offense, Iris."

They were standing in silence now, Barry trying to figure out how he could help.

"Don't bother, Barry." Caitlin said, shaking her head. "You know how Julian is when he gets on a roll."

Barry tilted his head. "True." He shifted on his feet, side eyeing her. "So... I heard about Cisco's dare. How he's got to kiss you 10 times, 10 days in a row, in public."

Caitlin shook her head, at a point in between amusement and exasperation, a common mix of emotions when dealing with Cisco. "Yes, and Julian agreed right away. I don't honestly think he knew what he was getting himself into."

"How's that worked out for you two?" Barry asked, a teasing smile playing around his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we've gotten one kiss down, and Julian hasn't mentioned it since. I really not that worried, though. If Cisco doesn't believe we're dating... then that's his problem. Just because we aren't PDA obsessed like Iris and Eddie used to be doesn't mean that we don't love each other."

Barry snorted. "Not only PDA, but _right in front of me_."

"That was pretty bad." Caitlin agreed, remembering the late blond detective with a mournful smile.

Julian had leapt to his feet and ran toward her. "Cai- Caitlin!" He called, getting her attention. "What are the three properties in Gasius' Poison?" ( **A.N: Warning: I am making this up. Completely** )

"Uh... isn't is sodium, nitrogen and calcium?" Caitlin spurted off, confused as to why he was asking.

"Calcium!" Julian tossed his hands in the air. "Exactly. You are a _genius_!"

He grabbed her around her waist, spun her around, and pressed their lips happily together. Then he returned back to his work, leaving a few officers to mutter and a flushed Caitlin to stagger back to Barry. "Um... that happened." She muttered.

He laughed. "Looks like he didn't forget about that dare."

 **Author's Note: Prompt MEEEE! Seriously- 2 down, 8 more to go!**


	4. Kiss 3: A Little Too Foreword

Caitlin wasn't used to being the center of attention, even if Julian told her time and time again that it was normal for people to stare at beautiful woman.

He had bought her a dress, a little shorter then she would usually wear, but she liked it. It was royal purple, ("You'd better wear it; snails gave their shells for that color!") with a swooping neckline and dark belt to go with it.

It was Friday, also known to Team Flash as "Bar Night", so Caitlin decided to try her dress. Julian outright beamed when he saw her, and every time he looked at her that evening he started beaming all over again. Caitlin bought him a drink to get him to mellow out a bit.

They were at their usual table when an obviously inebriated fellow decided that it would be a fantastic idea to come flirt with what he thought was the prettiest gal in the bar. He leaned heavily on the table, elbow just missing Caitlin's glass. She blinked up at him surprised, Julian's hand resting on her shoulder.

The guy was large, but Caitlin wasn't particularly alarmed. It could have helped that they had a very powerful, speedster also at their table. "Can I help you?" She asked, calmly placing her hands in her lap.

"Think you can, beautiful." His large, grubby hands reached foreword to grab her waist, and Caitlin squirmed to break free as he leaned closer.

Julian's hand rested heavily on the mans own. "Hey, mate. Ever heard of anything called a little too foreword?"

The drunken flirtatiousness turned to drunken anger in a heartbeat, and the man pulled away from Caitlin. His fist flew out, and Caitlin let out a shriek as Julian crumpled back into the table before crashing to the floor.

The bar had gone completely silent. The bartender, watching nervously from behind the table, let out a sigh and pulled out her phone. If things got too out of hand, she was ready to call the police, whether her supervisor liked it or not. Het tended to just... let things like this slide, but public assault _was_ illegal.

Caitlin got to her feet, chair forgotten. She straightened her back, leveled the man with a glare, and promptly hit back.

Her punch didn't cause much damage to the drunkard, even as her own hand felt numb with pain, but it did get him to see that this girl was _not_ interested. Matched with the glares of Barry and Cisco, just as protective of their girl as Julian was, it was enough to get him running away.

The bartender nodded, impressed, and went to get some ice as Caitlin knelt beside her boyfriend. She helped him to stand, hurriedly checking his pupil dilation. "Is your breathing normal? That ecchymosis looks pretty nasty..."

"What on Earth is an ecchymosis?" Julian groaned, blinking stars out of his eyes as he stared in wonder at his protector.

"Black and blue bruise." Caitlin clarified. "Any symptoms? Dizziness, nausea-"

"Quite alright, Caitlin, thanks to you." Julian smiled.

Cisco cleared his throat. "Almost the end of the day you two..."

"Cisco..." Caitlin groaned.

Julian's lips descended to kidnap hers, keeping them captive for quite awhile. They broke apart to a few whistles and some laughter. Then the normal bar atmosphere returned to normal, Mos Eisley's Cantina style.

The bartender set two bags off ice on the counter. "Impressive show, there." She nodded at Caitlin. "The punch- not the kiss. Though that was rather impressive as well." Then she bought them all a round on the house, grateful not to have to risk her job to prevent a fight from breaking out.

Cisco nodded, satisfied as he sipped his drink. "You two are doing surprisingly well. You haven't missed a day, and there are only 7 more days to go."

7 more days. 7 more kisses. The bar was set high, but Julian was confident that they were going to win this bet.

 **Author's Note: Heeheehee.. I already love this story :)**


	5. Kiss 4: Ice Cream on Your Nose

Julian's ecchymosis, (or his black-and-blue-bruise) was more of a noticeable, green-purple color by the next day. He was very displeased about it. People at the precinct were staring, and as much as he supported female awesomeness, he wasn't particularly keen to say that his girlfriend had been the one to hit back after he had been punched in the face.

"We're in STAR Labs, mate!" He complained to Cisco, trying not to move his face too much. "Can't you just... I dunno, invent a dermal regenerator or something?"

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Dude, this isn't Doctor Who. It's real life."

Caitlin came it at the end of their conversation, shaking her head. "Also, if you had actually iced it last night, like I told you to do, the swelling would have gone down considerably."

Julian just slouched a little further in his chair.

Sighing, Caitlin walking further into the room and took in her two friends. "You know what would help you? Some ice cream."

Cisco perked up immediately, but Julian looked a little confused. "Ice cream? For my face? What; am I going to smear it on my cheeks?"

"No, to _eat_." Caitlin clarified, trying not to smile at the image those questions brought.

"How is _that_ going to help my face?" Asked Julian, still stuck on the face-helping line of thought.

Seeing his friend was becoming a tad exasperated, Cisco quickly jumped in. "No, man, not your face. It'll help your spirits. And, you know, just because ice cream is amazing." He grinned at Caitlin. "You're paying!"

Before she could argue, he had hopped up from his chair and raced out of the room. Julian shrugged, sent Caitlin an adorable smile, and followed, leaving her groaning self to take up the rear.

They walked to the ice cream shop, avoiding breaking into dancing on this stroll into downtown. Caitlin glanced quickly at Julian, wondering if he had a plan for kiss number 4. This dare was actually starting to be kind of exciting. She could wake up every morning and know that there was going to be some sort of Julian-related romance during her day. What's a better motivation to get up at 4 then that?

"Alright, what're you guys getting?" Caitlin asked as she took out her wallet.

Cisco had his eyes glued to the ice cream choices, "Hang on, hang on, just a minute..."

"Chocolate." Julian told her.

"Chocolate?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Just _chocolate_?"

He nodded, smiling happily, and Caitlin shrugged. "Ok then, boring. Chocolate it is."

She ordered mint chocolate chip for Cisco (even though it always took his forever to decide, it always seemed that he ended up getting that flavor in the end), chocolate for Julian, and black raspberry frozen yogurt for herself.

"Thanks, Cait!" Cisco cheered, looking for all the world like a 4 year old, excited to get his first ice cream of the summer.

"Thank you." Julian smiled and kissed her cheek.

Immediately, Cisco was back to business. "Julian, you know that doesn't count as your kiss for today-"

"He knows, Cisco." Caitlin rolled her eyes and took a bite of her ice cream. "He was just saying thank you."

"Ok, ok, just making sure." Cisco licked at the ice cream dripping down his hand, having insisted on getting it in a cone despite the heat. "Can't have any challenge slackers."

Julian and Caitlin exchanged eye rolls. They continued to eat their ice cream in silence, enjoying the warm sun and the people around them.

Caitlin finished up her ice cream and stood to throw her bowl away, but Julian stopped her. "You got something... on your nose.." He squinted in concentration and wiped at her nose with his thumb. Tingles shot up Caitlin's face, and her cheeks tinted red. "How did you manage to get ice cream on your nose?" Julian asked, oblivious.

"I was eating ice cream.." Caitlin breathed, their faces now quite close together. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cisco smirking. Ah well.

Julian kissed her on the lips, one hand still clasped around the napkin. When he pulled back, he grinned. "Got some ice cream on your lips, too. Had to clean it off."

"Sure, Julian." Caitlin said, rolling her eyes and blushing harder. "If you say so."

Cisco was nodding, impressed. "I'll admit. Even I didn't see that one coming. You're getting good, Albert. You're getting good."

 **Author's Note: Now it's time for me to go get some ice cream... YUM!**

 **Also: A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AN PROMPTED! I have had a pretty sweet reaction to this story, especially it being a Snowbert one.**

 **A _VERY_ special thank you to: ihateeverythingandbody (guest)! You need to get an account, and then I can write back :) (lol, says the girl who didn't get an account for 2 years :) Seriously, thank you for the ideas! I will definitely use them :)**


	6. Kiss 5: Distraction

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm running out of ideas for kisses! This one took me 5 whole minutes to come up with. I need your help! (and thank you gain to those who HAVE helped!)**

Day four of Cisco's 10 Days of PDA Challenge brought about a dismal rain. Caitlin got bored at STAR Labs, neither Cisco, Barry or HR being there, and decided to find her way over to the precinct to see Julian.

It wasn't something she did particularly often. She knew that Julian was strict about the rules, especially on himself, and visitors were not tolerated. When she _did_ come by, it was mostly for necessity reasons more then pleasure- to bring him coffee or lunch, or to get him results from some equipment at STAR Labs.

Julian had been pushing her for months to try and get a job at the CCPD. It wasn't as if she didn't already help with the cases, and she was brilliant in the science department. And, anyway, he would get to see her way more often if their only overlap wasn't superhero-ing.

She had honestly considered it, and still was. It would certainly pay better then working at STAR Labs (considering that there would actually _be_ pay), and spending all that time with Julian, working cases late into the night... that didn't actually sound so bad.

She greeted a familiar cop at the front desk. "Hey, Joe."

"Caitlin!" He smiled broadly. "What brings you here?" Then he grinned wider. "Sorry, stupid question. Say hi to Julian for me?"

Barely fighting her blush, Caitlin shook her head fondly. "Of course."

Julian greeted her with the same happy smile, giving her a hug. "How's my favorite bioengineer doing?"

"I'm you're _only_ bioengineer. I have to be your favorite." Caitlin commented, passing him a coffee.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Sorry, princess. How's my favorite girl doing?"

"She's doing quite well, now that she's here." Caitlin nodded, satisfied. "How are you?"

"Busy." Julian admitted, sipping his coffee. "And now much more energized- yes, I _know_ that the coffee wouldn't have time to get into my bloodstream after just one sip, I was joking."

"You know me too well." Caitlin teased, that being exactly what she was about to say.

"You're pretty predictable."

He was leaning in to kiss her, audience or not, when three sharp gunshot rang out. Julian's eyes blew up to the size of saucers, and Caitlin whipped around, heart pounding.

Footsteps thudded down the hallway, and before either of them could unfreeze, a masked man burst into the room. "You two!" He bellowed, gesturing with his gun. "Downstairs, no talking, empty your pockets into the bag and take off your shoes."

Julian frowned. "Take off my-"

"No talking!" The man repeated, shoving them out the door.

The couple hurried down the stairs and Julian started to go through his pockets. Caitlin, not having any, was forced to place her purse in the burlap sack, phone and Barry's alert button now unaccessible. She saw, however, as she was slipping off her heels, that it wouldn't have been of any use anyway, because the Scarlett Speedster was already there.

But he was with the line of other hostages, standing with their backs to the wall.

Barry sent her a desperate look and Caitlin and Julian were thrust over to the other captives, Caitlin's bare feet icy against the stone floor, Julian slipping in his socks. They forced their way in beside their friend. "You have to go." Caitlin breathed.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Barry whispered back. "They've got eyes on us at all times."

"We'll cause a distraction." Caitlin improvised. She nudged Julian. "When I count to three, step foreword and follow my lead, alright?"

"What are you going to do?" Julian asked nervously. "They've got guns, Cai-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes..." Julian muttered.

"Then do as I say. 1. 2. 3."

Caitlin pulled Julian in front of Barry and crashed their lips together. Julian squeaked in surprise but "followed her lead". Their mouths clashed together in unison, every faces turned to gape at the two of them.

"Hey!" A gun barrel sliced between their faces, breaking them painfully apart. "What about this situation told you that this was the right time to have a make out session?"

"Oh, you know." Caitlin straightened her clothes, discreetly checking that Barry was, indeed, gone. "Possible death situation, adrenaline, and he's wearing my _favorite_ sweater."

Julian looked pleased. "I am?"

The man in front of them spluttered, "Get- Get- Just go back to the wall and keep your hands off each other, got it? Or a bullet goes in both of your heads!"

"Simultaneously?" Julian asked.

Both the man with the gun and Caitlin gave him confused looks. "What?"

"One bullet goes into both of our heads? Simultaneously?" Julian restated. "How's that going to work?"

The gun pointed at his face cocked, and Julian hurriedly did as he was told before he could find out how one bullet could go into two heads at once.

A few minutes later, Barry showed up, and his speed-lightning was whizzing around the room. 6 captors were found tied neatly on the floor when the police poured through the door, with 34 unharmed hostages putting their shoes back on.

"Hey, I just realized something." Caitlin grinned, nudging Julian and she reclaimed her purse.

"Mm?"

"That was kiss number 5."

 **Author's Note: Hey, this one was a little bit longer! Go me!**

 **ALSO: Thank you so much to the guest who gave me that rain prompt! Next chapter- it's happening, I promise :)**


	7. Kiss 6: Between The Raindrops

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you to the (now 2!) guests who gave me this kiss in the rain prompts!**

After the sunniness of two days ago, it was a bit of a shock when Central City's sky starting absolutely _pouring_ rain.

The first storm came out of nowhere. It had been a beautiful bright blue morning, and Julian, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry and Iris had all decided that it was the perfect kind of morning for a picnic.

Iris and Caitlin, Team Flash's girls, packed sandwiches and brownies from Jitters, threw it all in a large cooler-purse, and tucked in a red and white checkered picnic blanket for good measure. "If we are doing this," Iris said, only half-joking. "We are doing this _right._ "

Giggling, Caitlin agreed and picked up the basket. "Let's find the boys."

They walked to Central City park, Cisco being a very good 5th wheel and not complaining when the other couples held hands. He held the picnic basket, instead, and got to pick the spot.

They took their place under a giant maple tree, the trunk wide enough for two or three of them to comfortable lean against. Caitlin spread out their blanket, ignoring the males' snickers at the pattern of the fabric. "Where'd you even _find_ that thing?" Julian grinned.

"I have my stores." Caitlin responded sagely, handing him a sandwich. "Would you stop laughing already Cisco? It's not that funny."

Cisco smothered his snickers behind a hand and grabbed his own sandwich. He did a double take, and peered excitedly into the basked. "Are those _brownies_ I see?!"

Iris gave him a sweet smile and placed the basket beside her, hiding the treats from view. "Be good and you'll find out."

Barry plopped himself on the blanket and grabbed one of the three sandwiches Caitlin had prepared for him. "Mmm..." He mumbled around a mouthful of ham and cheese. "I was _hungry_."

"You're _always_ hungry." Iris reminded him, exchanging eye rolls with Caitlin as she took a small bite of her own meal.

Once Barry had finished his third sandwich, the sky had turned from it's previous beautiful blue and now had a grey-ish tinge. Julian squinted up at the looming clouds. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

"What are you?" Cisco teased, small brownie crumbs flying out of his mouth. "The weatherman?"

"No, just someone with eyes." Julian shot back, blushing.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Cisco." Caitlin scolded in retaliation, and rested her head on Julian's shoulder.

"You guys are so cute." Iris beamed. "Look at them, Barry- aren't they so cute?"

Barry shook his head. "Yes, Iris, they are absolutely ado-"

He was cut off by Cisco's startled yelp. The only one not sitting underneath the large maple, he knew the second it started raining. "What the heck- Where did the sun go?!"

Cisco hurriedly threw himself toward the center of the blanket for more coverage, but now the rain was coming harder and the tree wasn't keeping all that much out. Caitlin shrieked and Iris threw her hands over her head. Barry glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching, and put all the stuff back in the basket at super speed before throwing it all at Julian.

"Thanks, mate." Julian yelled over the pouring rain, and the 5 followed everyone else in turning tale and running for cover. Little kids shrieked with happiness as they jumped through puddles, while mothers tried to pull them along, clothes soaked through.

Caitlin stumbled through the rain after her friends, but something grabbed at her lips. Julian spun her around and pulled her back. "Just a moment-"

Caitlin's eyes shot open in surprise as he dove after her mouth, kissing her so thoroughly that she forgot the rain. And her own name.

He pulled back after a few moments. "Sorry 'bout that. Hadn't gotten our kiss in today. C'mon, the others are waiting."

Caitlin, eyes blow wide, just nodded weakly and let him pull her along.

Barry shook his head at them, completely drenched and not happy about it, considering that he and Iris could have already been home if he had used his speed. "Really, you two?"

"Blame Cisco." Caitlin defended, blushing. "It's his fault for giving us this dare."

 **Author's Note: See, now we are actually having some cute Team Flash moments, too. I'm sure that makes everyone happy :)**


	8. Kiss 7: I LOVE YOU BABY

**Author's Note: There is a sort of inside joke with this one, regarding the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. Seriously enjoyable movie :D**

 **Thanks to ihateeverythingandbody (guest) and M (guest) for these prompts! Karaoke and drunk!Julian (you may have been a teeny bit cheated out of that one, sorry :P) respectively.**

"I've already _gone_ to a karaoke bar, Julian- just ask Barry!"

"What does Barry have to do with it?"

"He heard my singing voice. Once he tells you how _awful_ it is, you will know that you are better off _never_ hearing you sing." Caitlin rolled her eyes, even though Julian couldn't see them through the phone. "I was awful."

"I gathered that." She could hear his smirk. "But you don't have to sing, you just have to come with. Come on- the rest of the Team will be there."

"Julian..." Caitlin groaned in annoyance, but he knew he already had her convinced. " _Fine_ , I will come on your trip to karaoke bar, but it I get so drunk I puke, _you_ have to clean it up."

"Deal." Julian said. "I'll see you at 7:30, then!"

He picked her up at 7:30 on the dot, neither of them _ever_ late. Caitlin took his hand and let him lead her like a proper British gentleman down to his car and into her seat. Cisco, Wally and Jesse (taking a vacation from Earth 3 to visit her boyfriend) were already there, they 5 of them saved a table while they waited for Barry and Iris to arrive. They were, as usual, late, or at least the latest to arrive, with Iris dragging Barry across the room like a small child who's done something bad.

"Sorry we're late." She sent a glare at her boyfriend, and an apologetic smile at the rest of them.

"It's alright. We're all used to it." Julian responded, in an attempt to take the attention off their timing and just being rude in the process.

" _Julian_!" Caitlin hissed, nudging him. "They're not _always_ late."

"Yes we are." Barry shrugged, pulling Iris to a chair. "That's ok, though, I'm used to it by now too."

They all ordered drinks, Barry giving Caitlin a knowing smirk when she ordered something very low on alcohol. Julian downed his in a single gulp, leaving the others to blink at him in surprise. "They've got karaoke." He told them, not quite slurring, but close to it. "And I'm not going onstage unless I'm at least a little buzzed."

Wally snorted with laughter, and Jesse shook her head. "You're doing karaoke, Julian? Why does that not surprise me."

"Hey, Caitlin and I should do one!" Barry grinned.

"Barry..." Caitlin warned.

He ignored her. "Maybe even: Summer Loving..."

She glared at him, leaving Iris to raise and eyebrow and Julian to look just a teensy bit jealous.

"Summer Loving, huh?" Julian humphed. "Here we go." He leapt to his feet, grabbing onto a table to steady himself, and strode confidently up to the stage.

"Oh dear." Iris murmured, sounding mildly concerned.

"He better not sing- that- that- _that song_." Caitlin groaned, her face burning red even in the dim light of the bar.

"Ok, what is the deal with that song?!" Cisco asked, to no answer.

Everyone turned their attention to the stage, where the host for the evening was announcing the next event. "Welcome to Dusty's Bar!" He yelled into the rowdy crowd. "It's 8:00, and you all know what that means! Competition time!"

The bar-goer cheered, and Barry frowned. "This wasn't on the information page."

"And the theme for tonight is..." The host motioned for a drumroll and two exceptionally drunk guys took the cue. "60s love songs! And... we've got our first to contestants already. Please welcome to the stage Mr. Dennis Jones and Mr. Julian Albert!"

Back at their table, Caitlin face-palmed. "You're _kidding_ me."

Cisco broke into howls of laughter, slapping the table and pointing at Julian's grin in their direction as the blond forensic stepped up on the stage.

"Who would like to go first?" The host asked, adjusting a mic and letting the two men take the stage.

"Be my guest, mate." Julian told Dennis with a chivalrous sweep of his arm. Dennis took a step towards the mic.

After a rousing rendition of "Can't Help Falling in Love", Caitlin was surprised that Julian didn't look more fazed. If it was her (if she had gotten up the nerve to get on stage in the first place), she would have turned tale at the talent of her competition.

Julian stepped up to the microphone and smiled once again over at their table. "I dedicate this song to my wonderful girlfriend in the corner table over there- the one who is convinced that I'm about to make a fool out of myself." A few people laughed, including Cisco, who was still howling. Jesse gagged him with a head-wrap so he would shut up.

The music started, and Barry grinned. "Oh man."

"You're just to good to be true..." Julian started, eyes locking with Caitlin, voice surprisingly good. "Can't take my eyes off of you... You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. When long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true... can't take my eyes off of you."

Without warning, he seized the mic from it's stand and leapt off the stage. "I LOVE YOU BABY, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm my lonely nights, I love you baby, trust and me when I say... OH PRETTY BABY, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, not that I found you stay, and let me love you, baby, let me love yoooooou..."

Julian's voice trailed off, and he spun her out of his chair, dipped her, and kissed her.

The audience exploded into cheers and whistles, Caitlin a melting ball of wax that somehow resembled a human in Julian's arms.

He pulled back first and grinned. Caitlin gave him a dazed smile in return. "I still think you made a fool out of yourself. But honestly, I don't care." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her up to kiss her again.

Cisco nodded, impressed. "Wow. Same dare, new level."

 **Author's Note: OMG, thank you for this prompt! It was SO fun :D**


	9. Kiss 8: Show Off

**Author's Note: AHHHHH we are only 2 chapters and kisses away from being finished! This story has made me so proud- I have had regular posts and I didn't even pre-write this!**

 **Thank you to ihateeverythingandbody for this prompt (once again :)!**

Julian had somehow managed _not_ to be embarrassed when he came to STAR Labs the next morning and found that there was a video posted online of him singing to Caitlin. He only grinned broadly. "Well, maybe I'll get that recording studio opportunity after all."

Cisco snorted into laughter. "Man, it was so funny." He snickered. "You just leapt off the stage like some sort of crooner and put on a _show_."

"And won the competition." Iris added, smiling. "There was no way anyone else could top that performance."

Julian laughed, tucking Caitlin into his side. She went with only a little bit of resistance, sighing as her head found it's place on his chest. "Which part?" Julian asked, "The singing... or the kissing?"

"Both, man." Cisco smirked. "They were both pretty impressive."

Things settled down into normal a STAR Labs day after that. Julian and Barry went to their "real job" (as Julian called it), and only needed to be called back for a very easy metahuman that got taken care of in about a half hour. The lock up left Barry feeling pumped and hungry.

"How about it? Grab some flatbread and drinks?" He asked, bouncing on his toes.

It seemed rather specific, but apparently Barry "knew a place". The rest of them shrugged and filed out, grabbing purses and keys on the way.

It was a small, dim little restaurant, fairly empty and with surprisingly fast service. They settled down to eat their pizzas with minimal weird looks (they were a large group, and just got a lot of pizzas, letting Barry eat most of them). Barry and Iris sat next to each other, with Julian in between Caitlin and Barry, Cisco on Caitlin's right, sitting next to Jesse and Wally, with Wally next to HR, who was next to Iris, closing the large circle.

Barry inhaled his food just short of at super speed, but the rest of them took their time with the pizza, sipping on wine and enjoying the amazingness that was flatbread.

All until some girl decided that Julian was a cute enough target to come _over to their table and flirt with_. Of course, Julian being Julian and Julian being clueless, he didn't even notice her until she pulled up a chair in between Julian and Barry.

By this point, even Barry looked mildly incredulous, and they came to the conclusion that the girl must be drunk, or else very, _very_ foreword. And possible blind.

"Hey, cutie." She flirted, leaned heavily on the table so that she could look at Julian's face.

Caitlin felt her face flush hot with anger. Nobody got to call Julian a cutie but _her_.

Julian gave her an anxious nod, trying to discreetly scoot his chair away. "Um, hello mate."

The girl grinned at him, laying a hand on his forearm in a possessive. "My friends and I were just noticing you from our table. They wanted me to come say hello. Didn't take much convincing, really." She giggled. "Since I had my eyes on you already."

Caitlin's blood positively boiled. She reached out and took Julian's hand, making it very obvious. The girl ignored her easily, eyes still glued to Julian's face. Julian, however, sent her a quick glance, looking alarmed.

That glance calmed her down slightly. Julian obviously wasn't fooled by this girls smile, fake blond hair and love of skin on skin contact with random strangers. Still, it wouldn't hurt to teach her a lesson.

"Uh, sorry, honey." Caitlin murmured, giving the girl a forced smile and trying to sound as condescending as humanly possible. "I'm afraid that-" She stopped talking, because now little miss foreword had placed her perfectly manicured fingers on Julian's cheek.

Enough. Was. Enough.

Caitlin stood up from her chair, jolting Julian with her, and pressed their lips forcibly together. A few restaurant patrons murmured with surprise and differing levels of disgust and amusement.

The girl frowned, waiting for them to stop their kiss. Instead, Caitlin kissed Julian even more, his hands gripping her hips and helping her in showing the girl that he was already taken.

After their kissing had gone on for quite awhile, the girl finally gave up and stomped back to her own table, where her girlfriends were giggling and nudging each other at Caitlin and Julian's show. Then and only then did Caitlin break off the kiss, breathing heavily and looking flushed and flustered.

HR had his eyebrows raised. Jesse and Wally were grinning. Barry looked shocked, and Iris amused, with Cisco simply shaking his head. Caitlin nodded in satisfaction. "I think she got the picture."

"I love you." Julian told her honestly, looking awed.

She patted his hand as she took her seat and picked up another piece of pizza. "You know, I'm beginning to like this dare."

 **Author's Note: Oh, whew, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to finish this in time for my every-other-day posting schedule! Hope you all enjoyed.**


	10. Kiss 9: Caught

**Author's Note: As has been the norm for the past three chapters...:** **Thank you to ihateeverythingandbody for this prompt! (I expect you to pay up, considering that you said you would pay good money to see this happen XD)**

In retrospect, it was really their own fault. Julian and Caitlin should _not_ have been kissing at the CCPD.

It wasn't something that they usually did. They had plenty of other opportunities to kiss when they were alone (or not, thanks to the dare), whether out front of doors post-date or on couches when they were supposed to be watching a movie, or even in STAR Labs when Iris and Joe were at work and Barry, Cisco, Wally and Jesse had gone out to save the day. In those situations, it probably wasn't the _best_ plan, considering that it left only HR to man coms, and he had the tendency to get distracted and wander off mid fight.

But when Caitlin showed up with a huge grin and holding up the paper with her job application, Julian just couldn't contain himself.

Caitlin had made the decision a few weeks ago to apply at the CCPD for the job of forensic assistance. With her track record of genius in chemistry and biology, she didn't have many doubts that she would be accepted. She had decided to come and surprise Julian and turn in her form, to kill two birds with one stone. She hadn't suspected his reaction.

"Caitlin- that's-that's-that's _brilliant_!" He stuttered, barely able to get the words out as he grabbed her hands and spun her around the room. "You and I, working together on cases when Allen slacks off- you're going to be working! Here! With a steady job- this is brilliant!"

"I haven't been excepted yet." Caitlin blushed, trying to hold on to her papers as she was wrapped up in suit-coat-clad arms and squeezed in a bone crushing hug to Julian's chest. "Don't overreact."

"Oh, I'm going to overreact. I'm going to overreact even _more_ when you get in." Julian grinned, turning his face so that he could kiss her.

Caitlin slid her fingers into his hair, papers fluttering, forgotten, to the floor. She managed to push herself away a little. "Julian- we're at the CCPD..."

"I don't bloody care." He growled, kissing her again.

They were forced to stop their lip-lock when a very condescending throat clearing sounded from the door. Caitlin turned abruptly, cheeks flushed and clothes rumpled. "Captain Singh!" She squeaked. "Joe!"

The two men stood in the doorway, Joe looking amused, and Captain Singh with a certain air of tolerant disgust invading his face. Julian's eyes bulged, embarrassed beyond belief. He had never- not _once_ \- done something against the rules of the CCPD, on the small exception of not telling anyone that Caitlin was Killer Frost.

"Uh, uh, Captain!" Julian straightened up and re-tucked his shirt for something to do, as Singh raised his eyebrow, waiting for the two of them to stop acting like teenagers caught in the act.

"Caitlin Snow, right?" He asked, jutting a chin in Caitlin's direction.

"Uh, yes, yes sir." She nodded, collecting her registration forms from the floor, and hastily straightening to her full heeled-hight. "Dr. Caitlin Snow."

"You're the one who's planning on applying here, correct?"

"Uh, yes sir." Caitlin repeated, shifting from side to side. Of course this _had_ to be the first impression he got of her. "Actually, here are my forms-"

"Do I look like a receptionist?" Singh raised his eyebrow. "No, I didn't think so. Bring them down to Alicia once you two... finish up here." On that note, he turned to leave, then paused. "Oh, and Albert, I expect those papers on my desk on time."

"Of course, sir." Julian said, nodding like an obedient puppy. "I'll make sure to have them there-"

The door closed before he could even finish his sentence.

Joe burst into uncontrollable laughter as soon as the Captain was gone, doubling over and being quite loud about it. Julian and Caitlin shifted uncomfortably, exchanging looks. "Joe." Caitlin hissed. "Stop it!"

"Sorry, Caitlin, sorry." Joe panted, getting his laughter under control and shaking his head at the two of them. "When Cisco told me about that dare he set the two of you, I didn't think that you'd be taking it this seriously."

"Dare?" Caitlin squinted. "Oh, that wasn't the dare, we were just- I was just- Julian-"

"It was definitely the dare." Julian finished, nudging Caitlin. "You know, important to prove Cisco wrong and all."


	11. Kiss 10: One Last Show

**Author's Note: NOOOO last chapter! I'm so sad :(**

 **I had a few prompts regarding what I could do for my last chapter. But this felt like the most classic show of PDA in the universe.**

 **To ihateverybodyandthing: Girl, I wish you had an account! I feel like we would get along very well. :D And I consider you my friend, too. (isn't it weird; I have way more friends on this site then I do in real life XD)**

"Do you realize," Cisco said dramatically. "That this is your _last day_ of the 10 Days of PDA Challenge? You two have done spectacularly so far. You better have a good plan for you ending show."

Julian and Caitlin exchanged looks. Caitlin raised her eyebrows. Julian shrugged. Cisco shook his head and sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Speaking about figuring stuff out..." He rustled around in his pocket, and came up with some Pokemon cards. "Nope, wait, other pocket." This time, he produced 5 bent tickets. "I scored us some seats to the Chasers' game tonight!"

Julian's eyes shot open. "The Chasers? Like, _the_ Chasers?"

"Who on Earth are the Chasers?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Only the greatest baseball team in history!" Julian gushed, eyes huge and excited. "How did you manage to score tickets this late in the season, mate?"

"I've got connections..." Cisco wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously. "Point being, we've got tickets, we've got time, Barry and Iris want to go, and so do I. You two in?"

"Am I in?!" Julian cried. "Am I _in_?! Of _course_ I'm in, mate! I wouldn't pass this up for the world!"

Caitlin bit her cheek to keep from giggling at his exuberance. "I didn't see you as a baseball fan."

"What? Just because I'm British doesn't mean the only sports I'm into are croquet and tea sipping competitions and tennis." Julian huffed.

Caitlin burst into laughter, and Cisco shook his head. "Dude, I don't think Tea Sipping is a sport."

They met Iris and Barry at the baseball stadium and filled to their seats. Barry and Iris sat on on end, with the two girls next to each other (none of the three of them were particularly into baseball), with Julian on Caitlin's right and Cisco next to him. They were fairly good seats, with a nice view of the field.

Julian bought them all a bag of peanuts ("Oh my gosh you're a classic." Cisco groaned), and they settled in to watch the game. Caitlin was very confused for most of it, so she simply sat and ate peanuts and watched people run around and throw baseball bats on the ground when they got angry. ( **A.N: Caitlin and I share very similar views on baseball, as you can probably see.** )

Partway through the halftime, break bit, Julian's eyes caught on a large screen plastered in the corner of the Stadium. He peered at it for a moment. "What's that?"

"That, my friend, is a kiss cam." Cisco told him, smiling wistfully. "It singles out two people in the audience and forces them to kiss. I have dreamt for many years to be caught on one of those with a beautiful girl at one of these games."

"So, if it was, for instance," Julian continued, starting to sound a little bit nervous. "Showing a video of me and Caitlin was the large words "kiss" flashing on the screen... that means I'm supposed to kiss her? In front of all these people?"

"Yeah, basically." Cisco shrugged, grabbing for another peanut and finding the bag empty. "Hey, where did all of these go?"

Julian let out a sigh. "Well, Cisco, you did say to go out with a bang."

While his friend took pause to try and figure out what that meant, Julian turned toward Caitlin and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled. "What?"

"We have been caught on a kiss cam." Julian told her bluntly, pointing to the video in the corner. The screen version of him also pointed, the words "kiss" flashing faster.

Caitlin turned with eyebrows raised to the screen. "Yes, yes we have."

"According to Cisco, we now have to kiss."

Caitlin felt her cheeks burning hot, but she let Julian cup her face with his hands. Around them, the crowd started to get impatient. _"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!_ "

"Last kiss." Julian whispered, lips millimeters from hers. "The biggest show of PDA yet."

"Just kiss me, you idiot." Caitlin whispered. Then she took the liberty and did it herself.

Everyone burst into cheers as the kiss cam went wild with flashing around their kiss, the blurred side images of Iris and Cisco both smiling as they watched their friends, wrapped up in each other.

And making one, final, epic show of PDA at the same time.

 **Author's Note: OMG, I can't believe that we are done! But I did it! 10 kisses! Posting every other day! This is amazing, guys!**

 **Thank you for all of your support! I couldn't have done it without you all- your reviews continue to light my world :)**


End file.
